totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Tajemniczy gość, tajemnicze sprawy...
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinek 2 "Tajemniczy gość, tajemnicze sprawy" Chris stoi przed zamkiem. :) Chris: Poprzednio w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Chrisa. 14 starych zawodników z poprzedniego sezonu, postanowiła wziąć udział w kolejnym sezonie, w którym będą walczyć na śmierć i życie. Cóż, zostali podzieleni na dwa różne zespoły: Zabójcze Smyki i Wrzeszczące Niedźwiedzie. Ich pierwszym wyzwanie było skonstruowanie maszyny do przeniesienia wytworzonego tworu przez rywala. Jak się okazało sprytem popisała się drużyna Niedźwiedzi, która wygrała wyzwanie. Na eliminacji jako pierwszy śmierci posmakowało Alvaro. Co nas czeka tym razem? Co przygotowałem dla nich? Oglądajcie Totalna Porazką: Zemste Chrisa! Buahaha! Komnata Zwycięzców 125px We wspaniałej komnacie zwyciezców zadomowiły się Niedźwiedzie. Pięknie odwzorowane na wzór Średniowiecza łóżka, cały wystrój, wspaniałe arrasy na ścianach, to był pokój zwycięzców. Lukas przesiadywał z Olimpią i głowił się nad taktyką. Christina goniła po zamku Fernando (tsa, jakie to przewidywalne..zieeew), Alice szukała kapliczki, Lukaninho i Joanna toczyli bój w sali tortur. Olimpia: Kszy, kszy. Lukas spadł z łóżka, na który robił wstępne plany na eliminacje drużyny. Lukas: Uważaj... Mruknął wstając. Olimpia: Wygrałeś ostatnio, więc jesteś do odstrzału, to normalne. Lukas: Hę? No i..? Olimpia przyjrzała mu się, chyba faktycznie grał głupka.. Olimpia: Proponuje sojusz, mój warunek to pozbycie się Fernando oraz Alice. Lukas spojrzał na swoją kartę eliminacyjną. Lukas: Ok. Mi pasuje. ' Denerwuje mnie to, że Fernando chce się pozbyć Christiny, stara się na wyzwaniach.' Olimpia: Ok. Pogadam z Joanną i Lukaninho i jedno z nich wyleci. Miej się na baczności. Dodała mrocznie, wychodząc na przechadzkę po zamku, w rzeczywistości szukała Joanny. Fernando wisiał na starej świecy, wiszącej na suficie. Na dole stała Christina. Christina: No złaź! Brakowało mi Ciebie! ;( Fernando: '''A mi Ciebie nie! '''Christina: Przecież wiem, że się tylko tak droczysz! ;c Fernando: Wcale, że nie! Christina pobiegła gdzieś, Fernando odetchnął. Ona jednak wróciła i rzucała w łańcuch na którym wisiała ówczesna lampa i po jakinś czasie ta lampa spadła. Christina ucieszona złapała go i gdzieś z nim pobiegła. Christina: Mój Fernanduś! <3. Fernando: Szlag... Alice weszła do jakiegoś pomieszczenia okazały się to lochy. Alice: Gdzie jest jakaś kapliczka!? Z ciemności wyłonił się jakiś cień, cień Grega. Greg: '''To szkocki zamek. Nie ma żadnych kapliczek. '''Alice: Co!? Greg: Taaa... I duch Alvaro już straszy... Alice: Duchy!? o.O Greg wrócił do ciemności... W sali tortur bój toczyli Lukaninho i Joanna, która starała się powalić byłego piłkarza. Luka miał przewagę metalowej ręki, dzięki czemu blokował skrzętnie wszystkie ciosy Joanny oraz zadawał jej mocne obrażenia. Joanna: To nie ma sensu.. Lukaninho: Co ty nie powiesz? Joanna: Z resztą Twój udział nie jest fair! Lukaninho: Kto się przejmuje zasadami? Pojawił sie hologram Chrisa. Chris: Zasady w tym show nie obowiązują. Lukaninho: Widzisz? Pokazał jej język i wyszedł z sali. Joanna: McLean! Nie żyjesz! Zabójcze Smyki 125px. Drużyna Smyków po Porażce spędzała noc w pogrążonych w ciemnościach lochach, nie mogli się z nich wydostać, kisili się wszyscy na 15 m2. James rozmawiał z Anabell, Jennifer starała się odbudować sojusz z Alex, a Jarosław chciał znów zrobić to samo z Carlosem, co zawsze. James: 'Witaj Anabell. ''Anabell spojrzała na niego, rozejrzała się po wszystkich i mruknęła. '''Anabell: Czego..chcesz..? James: Porozmawiać? Anabell: O czym...? ' Tak..Wiem..Będzie stosował te same stuczki co rok temu.' James rozejrzał się i usiadł koło niej. James: Tak więc, widzisz moja i Twoja sytuacja wygląda nieciekawie. Anabell spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Anabell: Hę? James: Już tłumaczę.. Anabell zrzuciła go z ławki. Anabell: Nie trzeba ;) Alex tradycyjnie skakała po wszystkim co się dało, jednak Jennifer ją zatrzymała. Alex: '''Jennifer! Ty żyjesz! *_* '''Jennifer: Czemu miałabym nie żyć? Alex: A bo wiesz, myślałam że to Twój duch! Jennifer wymusiła lekki uśmiech. Jennifer: Wiem..To miłe... Alex złapała ją za policzki i rozciągała je. Alex: Jej, ale masz plastyczną skóre! *_* Jennifer: Uznam..to za komplement? Alex skoczyła jej na plecy. Alex: Wio, Jeni!!! <3. Jarosław biegł z pałką w stronę Carlosa, który jak zobaczył że naciera na niego łysol, uskoczył w bok i Jarosław wbił się w mur. Carlos: '''Taaak! '''Jarosław: Co to, k*rwa jest!? Jennifer spojrzała za siebie. Jennifer: Po nim... Carlos schował się pod łóżko. James: Ładnie sobie z nim pogrywa.. ' Ciekawie kiedy skończy żywot...' Jarosław: 'Ja pierdole! Dostanę skurwiela w swoje ręce! ' Nigdy się tak nie bałem! ''' Przed Zamkiem 125px.125px' ''Przed zamkiem spotkały się dwie drużyny, w każdej brakowało po jednej osobie u Smyków Carlosa a u Niedźwiedzi Christiny. Fernando: Christiny nie ma <3 Jarosław: '''Carlos, ku*wa where are you, chuju! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie! Oni są częścią Waszego wyzwania dzisiaj! '''Lukas: Wyzwania...? Chef: '''Tsa..Musicie odnaleźć dzisiaj księżniczki! '''Olimpia: Phi, ja powinnam być księżniczką. Chris się roześmiał. Chris: Pewnie Was dziwi, że Carlos jest księżniczką? Jest tam umieszczony asekuracyjne, przed gniewem Jarosława! Jarosław: Dorwę chu*a w swoje ręce! James: Mamy łatwiej. Lukas: Czemu? James: 'On kujona wyczuje na kilometr. ''Chef pokazał im plan zamku. 'Chris: '''10 wieży. W jednej z nich są ukryte dwie księżniczki. Zadanie wygra, drużyna, która jako pierwsza odnajdzie obie. Jakieś pytania? ''Był las rąk. '''Chris: Świetnie! Nie ma! Jazda! Wyzwanie 125px. Smyki podbiegły do Wieży nr 4. Była ona największa i cechowała się strzelistymi oknami. James spojrzał na nią i spytał Jarosława. James: '''Czujesz kujona? '''Jarosław: Ku*wa, ja czuje zemste! James spojrzał wyczekująco na reszte drużyny. Anabell spojrzała na niego z szyderczym uśmieszkiem, Jennifer była obojętna. Alex podbiegła do Jarka. '' '''Alex: '''No Łysolku! Pomyśl, co zrobić by złapać kujona! Hahaha! ;D '''Jennifer': Tsa, bo on coś wymyśli. James: Przydałby się Carlos. Jarosław zerknął na niego kątem oka i rzucił się na niego. Jarosław: Cofnij co powiedziałeś, pedale! James: Ok, Ok! Jarosław: Żeby mi to był ostatni raz. Zaczął bejsbolem walić w wieże. Alex: Widzisz, Łysolku ;* Zaraz wieża się rozpadła i nikt z niej nie wypadł. Jarosław: Kuuuuuu*w.... Jarosław spadł w przepaść. Pojawił się hologram Chrisa. Chris: Hehehe. A Tak zapomniałem...Jeśli pod daną wieżą nie znajdziecie księżniczek. stracicie jednego zawonika! Tak, by uatrakcyjnić grę ^^ James: Tsa, extra.. 125px Niedźwiedzie, które miały przewagę, od razu uderzyły do wieży z numerem 6. Lukas robił pierwsze notatki, Fernando zażywał luksusu, bo oczywiście nie było Christiny. Olimpia wypchnęła Alice. Olimpia: Wymódl, by księżniczki spadły. Powiedziała bezczelnie. Lukas i Fernando przyglądali sie z zaciekawieniem. Alice: Ale..?! Tak na poczekaniu..? Joanna: A masz z tym jakiś problem? ' Ciekawie! ;D' Alice: 'Ale..:( ''Joanna stanęła nad nią, a z drugiej strony Olimpia. '''Joanna: Zrób co masz, pisze przecież, że trzeba do cholery wymodlić! Olimpia: Więc.. Wzruszyła ramionami. Alice: Ale trzeba się skupić! Nie! Wszyscy o.O Joanna: Coś Ty powiedziała!? Alice: 'Nie! Bóg nie chce wymuszonej modlitwy! ''Lukas stanął za nimi i się lekko uśmiechnął. '''Lukas: Jeśli przegramy..Wylecisz. Fernando: Dlaczego? Lukas: Nie chce pomóc drużynie, to chyba oczywiste!? Alice: Dobra! -,- Ale to Was nawiedzi duch Grega i Alvaro! Lukas: Czekaj..Czekaj.. Powiedziałaś duch!? xD Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Alice: Tak! Olimpia i Fernando tarzali się po ziemii. Alice: Mnie już nawiedziły ;( 125px. Smyki które były już w 4 podbiegły do wieży oznaczonej numer 9. Zerkneli po sobie, na tej wieży był napis "Zagadke rozwiąż, a ona się zapadnie lub otworzy". '' '''James:' Zagadka! Łatwizna! Alex skoczyła na miejsce z zagadką. Alex: Hahaha! Świetne miejsce <3. Na Alex spadła klatka. Alex: Świetne <3 Mam swój domek! Anabell: Eee..To jest chyba klatka..? Alex spojrzała do góry. '' '''Alex:' O, coś tu piszę! *_* Jennifer: Przeczytaj... Alex: Uwaga! Jeśli źle odpowiecie, a będą "księzniczki" to przegracie wyzwanie. Jeśli dobrze odpowiecie, ale one tu nie będą, to stracicie osobę, która jest tu uwięziona. Jestem cenna! <3. James podrapał się po podróbku. ' Mogła tam być Anabell.' James: Przeczytaj zagadkę. Alex: Na zamku straszy, Gollumowy przyjaciel. Jednak to nie psotnik Ezekiel. Anabell: Greg. Widziałam go jak przyjechaliśmy. Na wieży pojawił się Gollumowy-Greg i miał przy sobie przycisk. Greg: Hahaha! Nacisnął przycisk, wieża runęła na ziemie, a Alex zniknęła w ziemi. James: 'Genialnie! '125px Drużyna Niedźwiedzi nadal stała koło wieży z numerem 6. Wszyscy praktycznie nadal się śmiali z Alice. Lukas: '''Gdybym był Tobą... '''Fernando: ..to bym stwierdził, że jesteś nawiedzona! xD Alice zrobiła się czerwona i wyjęła swoją Biblie oraz wodę świeconą. Alice: Zaraz Was nawrócę! -,- Alice chciała wstać, jednak jej kolana były przymocowane do podłoża. Olimpia: '''Chyba, musisz wymodlić wolność ;D '''Joanna: I po co było pyskować? Wyrwała jej Biblie i potargała strony. Alice: Ty **** **** ****!!!! ' Co ja powiedziałam?! ;O' Alice czując potrzebe modlitwy, zaczęła się modlić, jednak zaraz wieża się zapadła wraz z Alice. '' ''Olimpia wzruszyła ramionami. Olimpia: Żadna strata. 125px. Smyki podbiegły do Wieży oznaczonej numer 8. Na środku było miejsce tortur, i był napis "Jak rozciągniecie odpowiednio swojego zawodnika, spotka Was jeden ze znanych scenariuszy ^^" James: No to kto ryzykuje? Jennifer: Na pewno nie ja! James uśmiechnął się. James: Ja też nie. Anabell spojrzał na nich. Anabell: Ok, ja pójdę i ewentualnie będziecie mieli swoje towarzystwo. Zbliżała się coraz bardziej do miejsca tortur, jednak uprzedziła ją Jennifer. Jennifer: 'Wiesz co, ja jestem rozciągliwa ^^ '''Anabell: '''Tak myślałam ;> ' Nigdy nie zostanie z nim ' ''Jennifer położyła się, została przypięta i mruknęła. 'Jennifer: '''Tylko ostrożnie! ''James zaczął powoli kręcić kołowrotkiem, by coraz bardziej naprężać liny. '''James: To co, widzisz jakąś przyszłość dla nas? ;P Mówił z maniakalnym uśmieszkiem. Jennferi: Zapomnij. Jesteś za głupi. James zdenerwował się i z całej siły puścił kołowrotek. Jennifer: Ty ch*ju! Zaraz jednak Wieża się zawaliła, a Jennifer gdzieś znikła. 125px Niedźwiedzie przybyły pod wieże z numerem 1. Zerkneli a tam był napis. "Popisz się celnością i albo kogoś uratujesz, albo sam znikniesz!". Lukas spojrzał po reszcie. Lukas: Biorę to. Joanna: Spoko, najwyżej stracimy "kapitana". Fernando: Zostawiasz mnie samego z dziewczynami!? Lukaninho zerknął z na niego. Lukaninho: Mówiłeś coś? Fernando: Skąd się tu wziąłeś!? Gdzie byłeś? Lukaninho: Byłem.. co Cię to obchodzi? Joanna: Może w końcu skończysz z tajemnicami? Lukaninho spojrzał na nich i roześmiał się. Lukaninho: Jesteście zabawni. Róbcie to zadanie. Lukas poszedł, stanął przed strzelnicą. '' '''Lukas: '''Musze zdobyć 25 pkt na 30. Dam radę. ''Pierwszy strzał i 10 pkt. Fernando: 'Świetnie! ''Drugi i kolejne 10 pkt. '''Lukas: Mówiłem. Lukaninho: Papapa... Lukas strzelił w 5 i równe 25 pkt. Strzelnica się zapadła wraz z wieżą i Lukasem. 125px. Smyki dwa Anabell i James przybyły pod wieże oznaczoną numerem 3. Przed nimi był napis "Kto odważny, niech w środek wieży wejdzie". Anabell: No i kto pójdzie? James: Czasem lepiej być tchórzem. Założył rękę na ręke. Anabell: Wiem, bo Ty sam jesteś tchórzem James: Wiem. Powiedział całkowicie opanowany. Anabell: Naprawdę chcesz tak stać? James: Mogę stać do końca życia. Wole być tchórzem, albo bohaterem. Anabell: Myślisz że uratujesz się w kolejnej eliminacji? James spojrzał na nią z uśmieszkiem. James: Tak, bo wygramy dziś. Anabell: Dobra, frajerze.. Idę. Anabell weszła do środka. James: Papapa! Pomachał jej, zaraz wieża się zawaliła. '' '''James:' No to łatwizna. 125px Drużyna Niedźwiedzi przybyła pod wieże oznaczoną numer 7. A na niej był napis. Kozak rozwali Kamień i może uwolni księżniczki. Joanna; No, metalowy Twoja kolej. Lukaninho: Jestem piłkarzem, mała. Joanna: '''Nie mów do mnie mała! '''Lukaninho: To nie mów na mnie metalowy. Fernando przybiegł i pogłaskał Lukę po głowie. Fernando: No już Lukuś, zrób to ^^ Lukaninho: Phi. Olimpia: Tylko Ty dysponujesz siła.. Lukaninho z uśmiechem podszedł do kamienia. Lukaninho: Wiem. I dobrze mi z tym. Zaczął uderzać i kruszyć przy okazji kamień. Lukaninho: No problemo. Fernando: Uff..Znalazł się w samą pore.. Wieża zaczęła się walić i zapadła się, pojawił się dym. Po jakimś czasie z dymu wyszedł Lukaninho, wcześniej wydostał się z zapadni. Lukaninho: Spodziewałem się tego. Mówił otrzepując swój strój. Fernando: Zdobyliśmy wieże, która się zapadła, ale nie straciliśmy zawodnika, więc.. Chris: Proszę druzyny o spotkanie w centurm zamku. Zamek 125px.125px W centrum zamku przybyła drużyna Smyków James oraz Niedźwiedzi Joanna, Olimpia i Fernando. Obok Chrisa stali przegrani. Chris: '''Wyzwanie dzisiaj wygrywają Niedźwiedzie. Bo jeden z nich oszukał przeznaczenie i zapadnia się nie zapadła z zawodnikiem. -,- '''James: Świetnie. Jarosław: Dawaj, k*rwa Carlosa. Chris: Okej, ksieżniczki dzisiaj nie mogą wylecieć! Carlos i Christina dołączyli do drużyny. Chris: W takim razie, Smyki idziemy od razu na ceremonię. Ceremonia 125px Na ceremonii pojawiła się 6 Smyków. Chris: Tak więc, dzisiaj głosowaliście dosyć różnie.. Pojawia się telebim, a na nim 6 twarzy i jedna przekreślona. CHris: Pierwszym bezpiecznym jest Carlos. Zaraz po Carlosie na zielono świeci się Alex. Chris: Zostajesz. Kolejne zielone zapala się nad Anabell. Chris: 'Jako jedyna zasłużyłaś. ''I ostatnie bezpieczne zielone zaświeciło się nad Jennifer. '''Chris: Zostajesz, a śmierci posmakuje..? . . . . . . . . . . Czerwona lampka zaświeciła się nad Jarosławem i wtedy wprost na niego wyskoczyło kilka dzid, w tym samym momencie miejsce całe się zadymiło, było słychać tylko jęk Jarosława. Chris: I to by było na tyle! Zostało ich 12! Co czeka ich w kolejnym odcinku!? Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek ZEMSTY CHRISA! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Chrisa - Odcinki